<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tender Heart Within by J_D_McCormick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915648">The Tender Heart Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick'>J_D_McCormick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, smut with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JD’s eyes are half-closed, breath coming heavy, his cheeks pink. He’s boneless against her, like a puppet waiting for its strings to be pulled. </p><p>“Look at you. You’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?” Veronica murmurs.</p><p>“Anything.” JD breathes. “Anything for you, Veronica Sawyer. Anything to make you happy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tender Heart Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*spends 20 minutes trying to figure out a title that is neither Fake Deep or Completely Irrelevant*</p><p>I have returned to the Heathers fandom with more smut! Apparently, smut is my vessel for expressing JD headcanons. Also, turns out, writing smut featuring a dude with the same nickname as you gets kinda weird! Whoops.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this, here's hoping that I write more substantial fic for these two soon xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD’s bed is little more than a mattress with a sheet tucked over it, a single pillow, and a thin duvet. It’s a bit weird, and feels like you’re sleeping on the floor - but there’s no loud, creaky frame, which is good.</p><p>The two of them are plenty loud enough without it.</p><p>“Oh, God!!” Veronica shouts out, throwing her head back and fisting a hand in JD’s hair as his lips close perfectly over her. “Oh, JD, right there!”</p><p>Her boyfriend hums, half a groan, and she feels the vibrations of it shiver through her. His head nudges up a little into her hand, and she tugs harder in response. He sucks a little harder at her, then releases her to flick his tongue in the worst and best way.</p><p>“Yes! Yes yes yes, oh, don’t stop-” Veronica moans, tossing her head. She can feel her thighs shake as she nears completion, and any words she’s attempting to say devolve into meaningless noises. JD seems to echo her, each gasp and moan of hers encouraging an answering groan from him. She loves that, the way they feed on each other - the way JD seems to be spurred on just by her own pleasure.</p><p>Veronica pulls hard on JD’s hair as she comes, her back bowing and her free hand scrabbling at the sheet. She hears JD’s gasp and desperate moan under her own cry of pleasure, feels the way his whole body shudders, and she feels <em>powerful</em> that she can make him do that. JD is tall, strong with wirey muscle, all cool-headed charm and lazy smiles, letting the world breeze past him, all of it rolling off him like water on a duck. And yet she, little old Veronica Sawyer, can shatter that collected exterior with barely more than a word, a smirk, a shove that shouldn’t take him to his knees but does. Sometimes Veronica swears she could get drunk on that power, on pushing JD down and arranging him to her whims, taking whatever she wants from him and watching as he looks at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes as she does so.</p><p>She uses that power on him now, dragging him up so that she can kiss him with barely a tug at his hair. She strokes her hand over his head, soothing the places where his scalp must be burning with pinpicks of pain, guides his mouth to hers as he lets out a soft whimper. His lips are slightly damp, and when she sucks at them they taste like her, and she loves that, when he’s eaten her out so thoroughly that he tastes like her.</p><p>“Ronnie.” He says, breathless against her lips, and it sounds like a prayer in his mouth. “Ronnie, Ronnie, Veronica…”</p><p>“Shh…” Veronica murmurs in reply, running her hands through his hair again, cradling his head in her hands and watching as it lolls there. JD’s eyes are half-closed, breath coming heavy, his cheeks pink. He’s boneless against her, like a puppet waiting for its strings to be pulled. “Look at you. You’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Anything.” JD breathes. “Anything for you, Veronica Sawyer. Anything to make you happy.”</p><p>“Good boy.” She purrs, and watches him shudder with it. “I want you to fuck me, JD.”</p><p>JD moans outright at that, mouth falling open briefly, and he opens his eyes to look at her, heavy-lidded and dark with want. He shuffles, kicking off his boxers – he’d never quite managed to undress fully earlier, too focused on Veronica to do so – and then moving to lean over her, aligning their bodies carefully. He watches her, reverent, eyes flickering to her as if to seek permission again. She smiles, a little coy, and nods, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around his hips.</p><p>“Don’t hold back.” She murmurs into his ear as she tugs him close, and he nods.</p><p>The first touch of him against her is hot and unsteady and she moans quietly, pressing at his back to encourage him on. He lifts her hips, and slowly presses himself to her – there are a few moments of pressure before she gives around him and he slips inside, fitting perfectly. He gasps, stilling for a moment before twitching forwards, deeper inside her by increments, groaning low and long in his chest.</p><p>“God.” JD whispers. “God, you’re so good, Ronnie. You feel so good…” He nuzzles at her throat, nips and kisses there.</p><p>“So do you.” She pants in reply. “JD, please. Fuck me, don’t tease-”</p><p>He pulls back, almost out of her, then in a quick thrust presses all the way back in again. She shouts out in pleasure, digging her nails into his back. He answers with a cry of his own, arching into her touch and repeating the motion, again, and again, and again. Veronica knows that if he had a bedframe, it would be rocking and creaking, jostled with every strong thrust of his hips. Above her, JD pants and moans desperately, his steady deep pace quickly giving way to a wild, primal rutting. She can feel his muscles shuddering under her hands, all jittering frantic energy. He’s like an elastic, pulled taunt and shivering with anticipation of the snap. Just seeing him this way, knowing it’s because of her, already has heat in her stomach. The perfect slide of his cock inside her certainly helps, and she reaches down to touch herself, at the same wild pace as him.</p><p>“Veronica. <em>Hhnn</em>- Ah! Veronica, God, please.” JD begs, voice wavering and thin, almost delicate. He digs his teeth at her neck, enough to prick but not enough to hurt, or to mark. JD never marks her, not unless she asks him to, even when he worries his teeth against her skin. “God, please.”</p><p>“You want to come, darling?” She asks him between breaths, fingers rubbing at the perfect place JD had busied his lips earlier. She is so close already, so close again with the way JD works her perfectly. With the way he begs above her.</p><p>“Yes.” He says, the word coming out on a harsh breath, almost no sound except air. His pleas sound almost like sobs. “Veronica, yes. Please. Please.”</p><p>Veronica bites on her lip, moaning quietly. She watches him as he waits on her command, on her permission, looking like he might shudder apart at the seams any moment. His eyes are dark, so dark, and so vulnerable. He looks at her like she holds his life in her hands, and is waiting to see what she will do with it.</p><p>“Yes.” She says softly, digging her nails into his back, watching him convulse bodily with a shock of pleasure from it. It had taken her a little while to get comfortable with how pain seemed to bring him pleasure, how he wanted it; but now she is the master of it, able to use it to her advantage. She pulls her hand down his back, knowing her nails will leave raw red welts in their wake. “Yes, come, JD, come inside me.”</p><p>It takes only her word, and then he’s slamming his hips against hers, pressing himself flush and deep inside her as he cries out and comes. His whole body shudders with it, and as Veronica feels him pulse she tips over the edge with him, echoing his cry with her own and bucking into him until the waves of pleasure cease washing over her. When she can finally pry her eyes open again, his are still closed, moisture gathering over his thick lashes as he continues to shiver and catch his breath.</p><p>They twist a little, letting JD fall to his side next to her, both of them groaning as he slips from her. She tucks herself up to his chest, pressing close, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. It seems like it could be hours that they lose themselves to that, the soft kissing as they bask in warm afterglow and gentle embrace.</p><p>She pulls back a little, brushes the tears from under his eyes. JD clears his throat a little, trying to turn his face away from her, but she gentles him back and cradles him there, as she makes sure his eyes are dried. He’s beautiful like this, she thinks, soft and cracked open, tears spilling from those beautiful, gentle eyes. There’s so much depth to him, and it’s so often hard to see it all; but in these moments, she can see the tender heart within him, hidden deep but visible, just to her, just for her.</p><p>He’s something so special, and so fragile, and Veronica can’t believe she’s trusted with the privilege of seeing him like this.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, you know?” She murmurs to him, hand cupping the line of his jaw. He twists to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, gentle and reverent.</p><p>“And you’re ethereal.” JD murmurs. “I love you, Veronica Sawyer.”</p><p>Veronica giggles, and leans forward to kiss him again, gentle and sweet. “And I love you, Jason Dean.”</p><p>He grins at her, boyish charm and wrinkled nose, and she beams right back. She cuddles up closer to him, and he wraps an arm around her securely and tugs his blanket up over the both of them.</p><p>They settle down and now, all is quiet - not even the creak of bedsprings to disturb them as they drift into dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all feedback is as always appreciated - I love hearing people's thoughts on my writing.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>